1 de 300
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Al ver una espada espartana en Rodorio, Milo parece tener una extraña alucinación que no es otra cosa que un viejo recuerdo... (MiloxCamus)


Hola! Pues... hace mucho que no publico nada por aquí, ni respondo nada por diversas razones que no puedo hacer aqui del dominio publico. Sin embargo, algunas amigas me han animado a subir esas historias aquí, como lo hacia en antaño.

Gracias a quien lo lea.

Esto fue escrito para un reto visual en el foro Saint seiya yaoi. Usé la pelicula 300 para escribirlo, pero sucede en el universo normal de saint seiya.

Gracias de nuevo!

* * *

**1 de 300 **

Intentó despegar la vista de aquél aparador, pero por más que lo intentaba, sus ojos no le obedecían. Se sentía atraído, magnetizado… embrujado por aquél pedazo de metal.

Era una pequeña tienda de artículos antiguos la que atraía su atención, pero no era el local...

- Interesante- Fue la voz del onceavo guardián la que lo hizo parpadear. Se enderezó y volteó con esfuerzos sobre el lado derecho de su hombro.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- Preguntó, rascándose el oído para desaparecer una vaga sensación.

- Me temo que no, pero en su lugar, tú me sorprendiste.

- ¿Yo?

- Cuando venimos a Rodorio solamente te interesa comer.- Milo sonrió.

- Eso es porque el único lugar que podría superar el arte culinario del onceavo templo se encuentra aquí.- Camus realizó una pequeña reverencia cortesana.

- Por consiguiente- Continuó- Nada te interesa más que mirar los aparadores de las pastelerías, u alguna que otra tienda donde vendan comida.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me espías?

- Sabes que no. Siempre vengo contigo. – Milo hizo un ademán de continuar con su camino, pero la espada atrajo de nuevo su atención: el color café del mango y esas empuñadura tan extraña que podría bien formar una "C "… Sentía que de solo mirarla la palma de la mano le cosquilleaba…

Algo muy similar le ocurrió con la armadura de Escorpio la primera vez que la vio. Sintió que era suya, y que nada ni podría impedir que la portara…

- ¿Quieres entrar?- Le ofreció el galo, tomándole el brazo de modo cariñoso. El griego meneó la cabeza y se sobó la sien: la espada parecía chuparle el alma.

- Volvamos al santuario.- Proclamó, y cerró el puño con fuerza para quitar la sensación.

- No sabía que te gustaban las espadas. – Camus detuvo su marcha mientras se inclinaba un poco más para observar el artefacto. Milo sonrió.

- Yo tampoco… a decir verdad creo que… me resulta un poco familiar.- No supo si aquella voz era de él, porque no la reconoció. El galo le sonrió.

- Debe ser porque es un espada espartana.- Se enderezó y colocó un dedo sobre su pecho que bajó hasta el ombligo. –Debe ser como un llamado de la sangre… o algo así…

- Claro…- Respondió vagamente, pero se sentía inquieto…

(… … …)

Suspiró. No podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía una especie de dolor en la boca del estómago que le asfixiaba.

Se levantó y tomó un poco de agua. Caminó descalzo sobre la impávida roca del templo y fue a situarse a un lugar apartado de la alcoba donde el frío aire de la noche pudiese calmar el calor del verano.

La soledad no era un lujo que Milo se pudiera dar.

Camus debió leer en su comportamiento vespertino que no se restablecería por la noche, porque el insomnio lo llevó al templo de Escorpio.

Cuando lo vio, mil y un frases le pasaron por la cabeza, y de todas, no encontró la más correcta para saludarle, o hacerse notar. No las necesitaba porque el griego lo sabía ahí.

Le acarició el cabello deslizando sus dedos a través de aquellas azulinas hebras. Le dio un beso en la frente y se encaminó desde las mejillas a un lugar no muy lejano de los labios. Le tomó la mano, y con aquél silencioso preludio se lo llevó a la recamara.

Bastó mirarlo a los ojos, y ver aquellas reacciones para notar su turbación. ¿Qué le preocupaba? Camus no solía meterse en los asuntos de los demás, aún siendo Milo el protagonista del idilio.

Se recostaron uno cerca del otro. El brazo galo sirvió como apoyo a la cabeza griega, y el pecho como el nido donde los sueños reposaban.

- Te sentirás mejor por la mañana…- Susurró el acuariano. Afirmación… o promesa…

Asintió silencioso.

Bostezó. Se sentía cansado y adormecido. Bastante extraño.

….

De pronto le besó el pecho. La lengua se le enredó en los pezones, los mordisqueó y comprobó una vez más que ese era justamente su punto de placer. Camus gemía y se retorcía sobre las mantas, tomándole la cabeza para obligarle a no detenerse y a pedirle mucho más.

Lo tomó con deseo… con el amor más profundo y sincero que algún mortal le podría profesar, porque era él, Camus, el único ser sobre aquella tierra a quien podría amar. Tal vez moriría al día siguiente, en la semana próxima o podría volver triunfante de aquella sádica misión, pero por aquella noche era su amante, su hombre.

La penetración le arrancó un grito ahogado. Camus se retorció, pero en vez de alejarse impulsó la cadera atrás y luego adelante para ayudarle. Se aferró a las mantas, gimió, ahogó sus gritos y sintió como el dolor y el placer se acumulaba en la parte baja de su espalda. La mano de Milo le acarició el miembro al compás de las embestidas, su mano siempre le derretía… Esperó un poco… se contuvo, tragó aire, gritó un poco y al final cedió ante esas profundas emociones. Al sentirlo, Milo se vertió en su interior.

No quería largas despedidas ni un amanecer en el que supiera que debía abandonarlo.

Tan pronto como separó sus cuerpos se sentó en la cama… Camus no tardó demasiado en detenerle del brazo.

- Quédate…

- No puedo. –Tomar la espada, el escudo, la capa roja y todo su valor para emprender la misión.

- Me encantaría acompañarte- Susurró.

- No confió en Theron- Escupió al suelo al tanto que torcía el gesto. –La reina Gorgo te necesita para que la guíes… Esparta también. Mientras somos guiados por el excelso rey Leónidas contra los persas, tu sabiduría y apoyo tendrá un valor igual que nuestro poderoso ejército.

No era necesario que dijera «adiós»… con esas palabras bastaban para saber cuál sería su herencia. Asintió con dolor… Eran hombres fuertes y valientes, ni la misma muerte podría detenerlos.

- Quédate conmigo…- Insistió.

- Debo alistarme al amanecer.

- De aquí partirás a tu gloriosa tumba… no serán días, sino semanas y meses lo que me aparten de ti… Unas horas, eso es lo único que te pido…

No era la orden de un rey, si no la súplica de un amante.

Por Leónidas habría saltado al vacío… Por Camus se habría extirpado el corazón… A fin de cuentas suyo era…

Los brazos y su piel lo recibieron entre las mantas… El deseo y la pasión sellaron por siempre su profundo amor…

…

Era de día ya. El aroma del cabello de Camus fue lo primero en darle los buenos días cuando se convirtió en la manta de su nariz. Lo aferró contra su pecho porque en el transcurso de la noche sus brazos se habían vuelto el refugio galo, como los franceses se convirtieron en los suyos unas horas atrás.

¿Un sueño? ¿Un recuerdo? No era Esparta, sino en santuario de Athena.

Milo no lo sabía con seguridad, pero la sensación de la espada aferrada a la mano y un grito de guerra mientras la sostenía perennes estaban en su cabeza.

Era un guerrero, si… destinado a morir, si… pero si Camus y él estuvieron juntos ya una vez, y lo estaban en aquella línea de vida… ¿Por qué no pensar que lo estarían por el resto de muchas otras más…?


End file.
